Yamato Kurosawa
by countrygirl127
Summary: a closer look at what happened that day Mei and Yamato first meet MeiXYamato TO BE CONTINUED


"Yamato what are you doing tonight?" A girl ran up to yamato, practically screaming. "Oh um I'm not sure." He responded "Well text me and tell me later because a bunch of us are going to karaoke tonight." "Ok sounds good I'll text you and let you know." He said. The girl ran off giggling. I was walking down the hallway when all of a sudden I ran into a locker, everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing and immediately started laughing at me

Yamato sees me and runs over to me. "Are you ok?!" He asks concerned about the cut on my forehead. He bends down and extends his hand to help me up. "I'm fine!" I say angrily, pushing his hand away as I stand up. I almost fell back to the floor but yamato caught me and said "we need to take you to the nurse." All I could do was cover my forehead and moan from how much it stung.

The bell rang for our next class, but for some reason yamato was still in the nurses office with me. "Shouldn't you be going to class your gonna be late." I say a bit of anger still lingering in my voice. "Nah I'll just get a note from the nurse. I just want to make sure your ok." He responds. "That's sweet and all, but I'm fine you don't have to stay." I say sounding a bit happier than before. "But I want to." He insisted. "This is kinda weird I don't even know him." I thought to myself. "Here you go sweetie, you've gotta be more careful next time." The nurse said handing me a bandaide for my cut. "Thank you. Oh and may we get passes to go back to class, please." I say politely.

"Why are you two late." The teacher asked as yamato and I walked into class. "Ninjas came and tried to attack us and mei got in the way and one of the ninjas nearly cut her head open." Yamato jokes. "What the hell did I just hear? This guy is insane." I think to myself with a confused look on my face. "Uh huh very funny kurosawa. Do you two have passes?" The teacher asks holding out her hand. " yes ma'am they're right here." Yamato gives the teacher both of our passes and told us to go to our seats. When I passed her desk on the way to my seat she whispered "how's your head?" "Huh? Oh fine thanks." I replied taking my seat.

After school I start to walk home when all of a sudden "Tachibana!" Yamato screams running after me. "What do you want?" I ask. "Mei let's walk home together." He says with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath "phew! I'm beat." He adds. A frown comes across my face *grunt *sigh* I turn around and walk away, which didn't do much help because he ran after me again and walked beside me.

"So how's your head feeling?" He asks. "Why the hell does he care so much about this little fricken cut so much? "It's fine, better than it was." I say. "That's good." He says in relief, I stay silent. I get a call from bakery farm saying I have to come into work. "Uhhh kurosawa I have to go to work I'll talk to you later." I say in a rush. Yamato grabs my hand putting a piece of paper into it. "Call me later, ok." He says, blushing with a smile. *grunt* I head off to work.

I had to stay late at work, so it was dark out and I had to walk home. As I walk I notice a man following me, so I walk faster and faster until I'm almost sprinting. I go into a convenient store and try to call my mom. The man stands outside of the store just staring at me. "Why is he following me and why is he just staring at me? C'mon mom pick up the phone!" I say panicking. When my mom fails to answer the phone I look at the crumpled up paper in my pocket that reads "yamato kurosawa." Followed by his cell phone number. I call him, when he answers I stumble over my words, and he comes running to the store.

He hurries into the store. "Mei what's going on?" He asks, breathlessly. "That man outside followed me here. I had to work late." I stumble over my words again. "How long have you been in the store?" He asks. "About 35 minutes." I say about to burst into tears. "This guy really is stalking you!" He says. I close my eyes, starting to cry. I cupped my hands over my face and said "my mom wasn't answering the phone, I didn't know what else to do."

When I here the cash register *ding* I look up to see yamato buying something. "Ice cream?" I ask confused. "I got hot running here." He said as he put his arm around me, making me jump. We walk out of the store and as we are approaching the man I hear yamato say "I love you Mei." My eyes widen. "Is he your boyfriend?" The man said in shock. I look at yamato he nods his head, And then he kisses me.

After the man leaves yamato pulls away from me, my face as red as a cherry. "He's gone." He said turning to face me once again. "Mei why are you blushing so much, *gasp* was that your first time?! I'm so sorry Mei." He says apologizing. "It's fine." I say a little pissed off. "Really I'm so sorry Mei if I would've known I….." "I said it's fine damn it." I snap back cutting him off. "Here." He says breaking his ice cream in half, giving me a half.

The next day, after school kurosawa wanted to walk home with me again. "I'll pay for half of the ice cream." I say digging through my bag trying to find some money. "You already paid for it, when you kissed me." My face turns bright red and I walk away. I don't know why I keep walking away because he just follows me anyway. From that point on, me and kurosawa walked home every day.


End file.
